Teru Teru Bozu
by stillewolfie
Summary: Aku tidak pernah memperhatikan kalau hujan ini termasuk frontal, orografis, ataupun muson. Aku merasa hujan itu sama saja, sama-sama menurunkan rintikan air yang cukup deras, yang cukup merugikan dan menguntungkan manusia. Dan tidak mungkin 'kan... kau mengusir semua jenis hujan itu dengan teru teru bozu? #ForNaLuDayCompetition! NaLu. RnR?


Bocah itu dengan perlahan menapaki tangga dengan raut gugup. Setelah Grandine menyambutnya tadi, ia merasa kini jantungnya telah berdegup kencang. Ditambah dengan suara guyuran hujan yang semakin membuat hati gadis kecil itu tidak tenang.

Lucy Heartfilia menaiki tangga terakhir. Setelah sampai menyampai puncak, kepala gadis itu menunduk sebentar. Diliriknya pintu kayu yang ada di hadapannya, siap untuk di buka. Iris coklatnya tampak sedikit redup, perempuan yang diketahui sebagai pewaris tunggal tahta Heartfilia itu tampak gelisah. Setelah menekan dan menetralkan hati serta batinnya, barulah ia berjalan beberapa langkah dan memegang kenop pintunya.

Dibuka lah pintu itu dengan perlahan...

Satu-satunya hal yang menarik perhatiannya adalah sesuatu yang ada di dalamnya. Gadis berumur 11 tahun itu tersenyum kecut, sebelum ia menampakkan senyuman manis, dan berjalan menuju manusia yang ada di dalam ruangan itu selain dirinya.

"Natsu-_kun_..."

Suaranya begitu pelan, begitu lembut. Saking lembutnya, hingga nyaris tak terdengar. Ia berjalan lagi, lalu menutup pintu kamar. Kemudian melangkahkan kakinya yang kecil untuk meraih bahu orang itu, menepuknya perlahan.

Orang itu tampak terkejut ketika ia merasakan kehadiran seseorang. Segeralah ia membalikkan kepalanya, iris _onyx_ yang indah itu tertabrak oleh sepasang mata coklat besar yang amat dikenalnya. Lelaki itu membiarkan si gadis duduk disampingnya, membiarkan satu-satunya orang yang kini rela membuang waktunya demi bocah aneh seperti Natsu Dragneel.

"L-Lucy..."

Lucy Heartfilia menahan nafasnya saat mendengar lelaki sebayanya itu bersuara. Gadis itu menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, kemudian mendekatkan tubuhnya ke lelaki itu.

Bocah itu Natsu Dragneel. Temannya. Sahabatnya...

.

.

**TERU TERU BOZU**

_**Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima**_

_**Teru Teru Bozu by stillewolfie**_

**Rated K+**

**[ Natsu Dragneel & Lucy Heartfilia ]**

**Friendship/Drama/Hurt**

**OOC Natsu, typo(s), AU, etc.**

.

.

**For NaLu Day Competition #1**

.

.

Mereka selalu terdiam seperti itu. Lucy sudah terbiasa dengan keheningan suram ini, mengingat gadis itu selalu mengunjungi Natsu setiap hari. Tanpa malu-malu ia mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Natsu, hingga bahu mereka bersentuhan.

Tapi bocah berambut _pinkish_ itu sama sekali tidak bergeming.

Pandangan Natsu terus saja ke depan, ia sama sekali tidak memperdulikan Lucy yang sudah mencoba untuk menarik perhatiannya. Lucy yang merasa dicuekkan hanya tersenyum miris dan mengikuti pandangan Natsu. Mereka berdua sama-sama menghadap ke depan, dimana jendela kamar Natsu lah yang kini menjadi titik fokus mereka.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Lucy mencoba untuk bersuara. Gadis kecil itu mencoba memecah keheningan yang memuakkan itu. Gadis itu mengadahkan kepala, dimana benda itu menggantung dan di goyangkan oleh tiupan angin.

"Baik, Lucy."

Lihat, lelaki itu saja bahkan tidak menyebut nama sayangnya pada gadis itu. Jujur, Lucy sangat menginginkan nama itu disebutkan lagi.

_'Luce cengeng ah!'_

_'Wah, kau pintar masak, Luce!'_

_'Luce jelek kalau marah!'_

_'Luce adalah temanku yang terbaik!'_

Lucy menghela nafasnya. Beberapa minggu terakhir ini, Natsu tidak pernah menyebutkan nama itu lagi. Dulu... ia menyesal karena membenci nama aneh itu. Tapi, ia baru menyadari... kalau Natsu tidak menyebutkan sebutan khasnya itu, membuat Lucy... merasa kosong.

* * *

Boneka dengan kain putih berkepala bulat yang lehernya terikat dengan senyuman mengembang di wajahnya. Boneka khas Jepang yang dipercaya untuk mengusir hujan. Meski banyak masyarakat yang percaya kalau benda itu berfungsi, tapi aku... tidak.

Hujan terus mengguyur kota Magnolia. Akhir-akhir ini, cuaca di pertengahan musim semi itu sedikit memburuk. Aku hanya memandang boneka itu bergoyang ke kanan ke kiri.

Aku... tidak percaya kalau _teru teru bozu_ bisa mengusir hujan.

Aku... benci boneka itu karena Natsu-_kun_ berubah total seperti ini.

Aku... berharap kalau boneka itu tidak ada di dunia ini.

Aku benci boneka itu! Benci!

Tapi... aku tidak bisa mengatakan itu secara langsung kepada Natsu. Ia adalah salah satu orang yang percaya kalau benda itu bisa mengusir hujan. Jika aku mengatakannya, pasti dia akan marah padaku dan tidak mau bermain denganku lagi.

Ah, bodohnya aku...

Dia memang tidak mau bermain denganku lagi, 'kan?

Haha.

Karena teman bermainnya hanyalah benda mati itu.

_Jika kau menggantungkan puluhan boneka teru teru bozu di rumah, kamar, dimana pun, pasti hujan akan pergi._

Banyak yang bilang begitu padaku, tapi aku tidak percaya.

Justru aku semakin membenci boneka laknat itu!

Karena _teru teru bozu_... Natsu jadi berubah!

Aku benci! Aku muak dengan kepercayaan itu!

Hujan semakin deras, memperlengkap hatiku yang kini bertambah suram. Lihatlah, hujan saja tidak mau pergi, mengingat Natsu sudah menggantung tiga puluh _teru teru bozu_ di jendela kamarnya. Tapi apa? selama aku duduk disini, hujan saja tidak mau pergi. Itu adalah salah satu bukti nyata kalau _teru teru bozu_ hanyalah boneka bodoh yang tidak berguna!

Natsu-_kun_... kenapa kau mempercayai sesuatu yang sangat konyol seperti itu? Aku tahu mungkin tidak kau saja yang mempercayai kalau mitos tentang _teru teru bozu _itu benar_._ Tapi... apa kau tahu? Meski kau sudah menggantungkan boneka itu disini, itu tidak akan berhasil! Setiap mendung, pasti kau melakukannya, tapi lihat apa hasilnya? Nihil. Hujan tetap turun, bahkan halaman depan rumahmu nyaris tergenang air. Dan apa yang bisa kau lihat dari _teru teru bozu_-mu itu? Hanya warna spidol hitam yang luntur pada tiap_ teru teru bozu_-mu itu, 'kan? Gambar senyum di kepala boneka itu bahkan mulai memudar. Tidak lagi membentuk senyuman, lebih terlihat wajah yang kusut.

Seperti wajahmu saat ini.

* * *

"Kau tidak akan mengerti hujan seperti apa yang ingin aku usir..."

Itulah yang selalu kau katakan ketika aku bertanya apa alasanmu melakukan hal aneh itu. Kau bodoh, Natsu. Benar-benar bodoh. Untuk pertama kalinya, aku sangat ingin meneriakimu kalau kalau kau lebih bodoh dari Gray, Sting, ataupun Loki. Ya, kau adalah anak terbodoh yang pernah kukenal!

Natsu-_kun_... kenapa kau sangat berniat mengusir hujan? Hujan itu anugerah yang diberikan oleh Kami-_sama_ kepada kita, kau pasti tahu itu 'kan? Itulah yang dikatakan oleh Laxus-_sensei_ dulu. Hujan itu berkah. Lalu.. kenapa kau menolaknya?

"Kau ingin mengusir hujan yang seperti apa? Orografis? Frontal? Atau muson?"

Pertanyaan polos itu sontak keluar dari bibirku. Tapi kau hanya diam memandang lurus ke depan boneka itu. Aku menghela nafas. Tentu saja kau tidak tahu apa artinya orografis, frontal, ataupun muson, 'kan? Aku saja mendapatkan istilah-istilah aneh itu di perpustakaan _Otou-san _kemarin.

Kau membuat pergerakan yang tidak membuatku kaget. Tanganmu terulur untuk mengambil boneka _teru teru bozu_-mu yang rusak, kemudian menggantinya dengan boneka yang barusan kau buat. Menggantungnya tepat di depan jendela kamarmu. Lagi.

"Kau tidak mengerti. Dari semua jenis hujan yang Lucy katakan tadi, sungguh... aku baru pertama kali mendengarnya."

Suara kecilmu membuatku menghela nafas dan menutup mata. Benar. Kau memang tidak mengerti apa yang aku katakan tadi, dan jujur saja... aku juga tidak mengerti apa yang barusan kukatakan.

Aku tidak pernah memperhatikan kalau hujan ini termasuk frontal, orografis, ataupun muson. Aku merasa hujan itu sama saja, sama-sama menurunkan rintikan air yang cukup deras, yang cukup merugikan dan menguntungkan manusia. Dan tidak mungkin 'kan... kau mengusir semua jenis hujan itu dengan _teru teru bozu_?

* * *

Saat aku datang di keesokan harinya, aku hanya bisa menghela nafas.

Kau memasangnya lagi, dengan raut wajah yang begitu-begitu saja. Natsu-_kun_, biarkan saja hujan itu turun. Itu juga pasti menguntungkan aku, kau, dan tentu dengan umat manusia lainnya. Lagipula, setelah turun hujan, pasti akan muncul pelangi.

_'Lihat, Luce! Ada pelangi! Cantik, ya?'_

Kau selalu mengatakan itu kalau kita pulang sekolah bersama, berlari-lari di jalanan yang becek. Tubuh kita dibaluti oleh jas hujan masing-masing. Kau selalu mengajakku pulang bersama ketika hujan.

Tapi itu dulu.

Sejak saat kau mengenal _teru teru bozu_, kau bahkan tidak pernah mengajakku lagi.

Aku mencoba berbagai cara untuk membuatmu melupakan aktivitas anehmu itu. Karena _teru teru bozu_, waktu bermainmu denganku jadi banyak berkurang. Sudah lama kita berteman dan aku merasa aneh dengan kebiasaan barumu ini.

Aku tahu ini egois. Tapi... tak bisakah kau bermain bersamaku, sebentar saja?

Selalu pulang cepat, tidak mau keluar rumah, tidak pernah berkelahi dengan Gray, semua kejanggalanmu itu membuatku takut, Natsu. Kau bukan Natsu yang kukenal. Hanya karena _teru teru bozu_, kau jadi berubah total. Kau rela menghabiskan waktumu dan meninggalkanku demi_ teru teru bozu_-mu itu.

Aku kehilangan Natsu. Natsu-_kun_ yang berharga...

* * *

Aku terdiam.

Di hadapanku, ada kau yang sedang tersenyum. Natsu Dragneel yang tersenyum. Ini senyumnya, senyum temanku, sahabatku, si rambut _pinkish_ yang bodoh... Natsu. Sudah hampir tiga minggu kau selalu murung dan mengurusi boneka-boneka hujan yang bergelantungan itu.

"Aku tidak perlu _teru teru bozu_ lagi."

Itulah yang kau katakan, dan perkataanmu itu sanggup membuatku menganga.

Hujanmu telah pergi. Dan pelangi yang selalu kau tunggu akhirnya datang kemari, menghampirimu.

"Aku selalu percaya kalau pelangi itu pasti datang."

Pelangi? Kau menyebutnya begitu, ya?

Aku tidak mengerti. Aku sangat sangat sangat tidak mengerti.

Apa ini yang kau sebut pelangi?

Anak itu. Gadis berambut _platina_ sebahu yang tiba-tiba datang di pintu rumahmu. Dengan iris biru yang hangat, menatapmu dengan berbinar-binar. Kau membuka pintumu lebih lebar, sekedar ingin menatap gadis itu dengan lebih leluasa.

"Lisanna..."

Oh, jadi namanya Lisanna?

Orang itukah yang kau sebut pelangi? Kukira pelangi itu adalah refleksi cahaya yang digunakan untuk menghiasi langit. Tapi, ternyata pelangimu seperti ini...

Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau kau mulai merasakan perasaan asing di umur kita yang terbilang dini.

Dan sungguh, hal itu juga berlaku padaku.

* * *

Kosong.

Tidak ada siapa-siapa disini. Aku memasuki kamarmu dan menutup pintu. Lalu berjalan menuju jendela kamarmu. Nah, kau dimana Natsu? Kenapa kau tidak duduk dan merenung seperti yang kau lakukan kemarin?

Aku merasa kehilangan.

Dimana boneka itu? Boneka konyol yang sempat membuatmu menjauh dariku?

Aku melihat sekeliling, tidak ada lagi. Boneka itu saja tidak ada di kamarmu sendiri. Grandine-_baasan_ bilang, kau baru saja bermain dengan gadis manis yang kau anggap sebagai pelangimu itu. Mataku tertangkap pada tempat sampah kecil yang ada di sudut kamarmu. Dan pada saat itulah aku hanya berdiam di tempat.

Kau membuangnya.

Tak lama, setetes air mata mulai mengalir di sudut pipiku. Melihat puluhan _teru teru bozu_ tertumpuk di tempat sampah... entah kenapa membuat hatiku sakit.

Hening. Tidak ada isakan tangis. Hanya suara guyuran hujan deras yang terdengar di luar.

Kenapa? Kenapa kau membuangnya, Natsu?

"..."

Sungguh, untuk saat ini—

"N-Na-Natsu-_kun_..."

—aku tidak bisa memahamimu lagi.

* * *

Aku hanya duduk disini. Di kamarmu. Duduk sambil memeluk kedua lututku, lalu menghela nafas pelan.

Hari sudah mulai sore, tapi kau belum pulang. Aku menunggumu disini. Tidakkah kau menyadari... kalau ada seseorang yang membutuhkanmu sekarang?

Untuk pertama kalinya, aku ingin kau duduk bersamaku disini. Memandangi boneka _teru teru bozu_ yang menggantung di jendela kamarmu. Menatapnya murung bersamaku. Tak apa jika kita berdua diliputi oleh keheningan, asalkan kau bersamaku... tak apa. Daripada harus kehilanganmu yang kini pergi bersama seorang anak yang tidak kukenal.

Kau, Natsu Dragneel... temanku, sahabatku—

—cinta pertamaku.

Cinta? Apa aku boleh merasakan perasaan ini sebelum waktunya?

Tapi tak apa... asal orang yang kucintai itu kau, perasaan ini tidak masalah untukku.

Karena itu kau, Natsu...

* * *

Lucy bersandar lemas di kamar itu. Gadis berambut pirang itu menutup kedua matanya, membiarkan tetesan demi tetesan air mata yang kini menghiasi kedua pipinya yang putih. Keturunan Heartfilia itu terus saja terdiam layaknya patung, sebelum iris karamelnya melirik ke sebuah keranjang sampah yang ada disampingnya.

Kakinya bergerak, berjalan ke arah sudut kamar, ke arah keranjang sampah yang terdapat banyak boneka _teru teru bozu_. Gadis itu menundukkan tubuhnya, meraih salah satu di antara puluhan boneka itu. Lucy menggenggamnya erat, menatap wajah _teru teru bozu_ yang sedang tersenyum padanya.

Lalu gadis itu meletakkan benda itu di dadanya—memeluknya dengan perlahan.

_"Kau tidak akan mengerti hujan seperti apa yang ingin aku usir..."_

Kini, gadis kecil itu mengerti.

Dia mengerti sekarang, Natsu.

Hujan yang selalu Natsu usir bukanlah jenis hujan orografis, frontal, ataupun hujan muson.

Lucy Heartfilia membiarkan setetes air mata yang kini jatuh dari matanya.

Ia terisak.

Natsu mengajarkannya satu jenis hujan baru, yang tidak bisa disingkirkan dengan mudah.

Dan karena itulah, ia semakin memeluk erat _teru teru bozu_ itu, berharap satu-satunya boneka yang dipilihnya dapat mengusir satu jenis hujan yang telah membasahi batinnya.

Mulai detik itu juga, pandangan Lucy Heartfilia terhadap _teru teru bozu_ telah berubah.

.

.

**END**

.

.

Sumbanganku buat ngeramein fandom FFTI sama event NaLu Day~!

Happy NaLu Day ya, semoga tahun depan ada yang begini lagee~ buahahaahaha #duagh

Aku seneng bget pas diumumin kalo ada event NaLu, nginget klo pair ini slah satu favorit aku, hihi. Jadi, fict ini sdh aku buat jauh-jauuuuuuuuuh hariii :')

.

.

**Fict ini untuk NaLu Competition! Ngg, aku kayaknya buat kategori bebas nggak bisa buat deh, mengingat bentar lagi mau UN. ._.**

.

.

**Terima kasih sudah membaca!**

**Mind to Review? :)**


End file.
